bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Crayon
Lyrics |-|Hangul= GET YOUR CRAYON GET YOUR CRAYON 머리 어깨 무릎 발 swag check swag check 머리 어깨 무릎 발 swag check swag check 아직도 꿀리지 않아 yes I’m a pretty boy 난 날아다녀 so fly 날라리 boy 월화수목금토일 난 바빠 오빠 나빠 Baaaad boy I’m a G to the D Gold N Diamonds boy 누가 아니래 U know I beez that 오늘의 DJ 나는 철이 너는 미애 아가씨 아가씨 난 순결한 지용씨 이리 와봐요 귀요미 네 남자친구는 지못미 넌 마치 닮았지 내 이상형 so give me some 김태희와 김희선 oh my god 전지현 Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon 머리 어깨 무릎 발 swag 내 카드는 BLACK 무한대로 싹 긁어버려 이 노랜 CRACK 무한궤도 확 돌려버려 감 떨어진 분들께 난 한 그루 감나무 콧대 높은 분들께 기죽지 않는 깡다구 어중이건 떠중이건 편견 없이 CRAYON 잘 나가던 망나니건 차별 없이 CRAYON 하나 둘 three four 왔다 갔다 돌리고 차분하게 slow it down 심심하면 좀 더 빠르게 달려라 서울 대전 대구 부산 손뼉을 치면서 노래를 부르며 즐겁게 같이 춤을 춰 링가링가링 파트너 바꿔 머리 어깨 무릎 발 무릎 발 몸을 흔들어 ROCK Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on 머리 어깨 무릎 발 swag |-|Romanization= GET YOUR CRAYON GET YOUR CRAYON meori eokkae mureup bal swag check swag check meori eokkae mureup bal swag check swag check ajikdo ggulliji anha yes I’’m a pretty boy nan naradanyeo so fly nallari boy wolhwasumokgeumtoil nan bappa oppa nappa Baaaad boy I’’m a G to the D Gold N Diamonds boy nuga anirae U know I beez that oneurui DJ naneun cheori neoneun miae agassi agassi nan sungyeolhan Jiyong-ssi iri wabwayo gwiyomi ne namjachinguneun jimotmi neon machi dalmatji nae isanghyeong so give me some Kim Tae Hee-wa Kim Hee Seon oh my god Jeon Ji Hyeon Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon meori eokkae mureup bal swag nae kadeuneun BLACK muhandaero ssak geulgeobeoryeo i noraen CRACK muhangwedo hwak dollyeobeoryeo gam ddeoreojin bundeulkke nan han geuru gamnamu kotdae nopeun bundeulkke gijukji anhneun ggangdagu eojungigeon ddeojungigeon pyeongyeon eobsi CRAYON jal nagadeon mangnanigeon chabyeol eobsi CRAYON hana dul three four watda gatda dolligo chabunhage slow it down simsimhamyeon jom deo ppareuge dallyeora Seoul Daejeon Daegu Busan sonppyeogeul chimyeonseo noraereul bureumyeo jeulgeobge gati chumeul chwo ringgaringgaring pateuneo bakkwo meori eokkae mureup bal mureup bal momeul heundeureo ROCK Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on meori eokkae mureup bal swag |-|English= Head, shoulders, knees and toes Swag check swag check Head, shoulders, knees and toes Swag check swag check I’m still second to none yes I’m a pretty boy I fly around, so fly, I’m a delinquent boy Mon, Tues, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Sat, Sun, I’m busy, I’m a bad oppa, bad boy I’m a G to the D Gold N Diamonds boy Who says I’m not? U know I beez that The DJ of the day, I’ll be Chuli, you be Miae Hey lady, hey lady, I’m the innocent Jiyong Look here cutie, your boyfriend is jimotmi You resemble my ideal girl so give me some Kim Tae Hee and Kim Hee Sun oh my god Jeon Ji Hyun Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Head, shoulders, knees and toes, swag My credit card is black, slide it through infinitely This song is like crack, have it on infinite repeat For those who lost their senses, I’m a persimmon tree I have pride that won’t back down in front of snobby people Anybody and everybody, without bias, CRAYON Whether you’re a hot shot or a nobody, without discrimination, CRAYON One, two, three, four, back and forth, turn it round Calmy, slow it down, if you’re bored, run a bit faster Seoul, Daejeon, Daegu, Busan, as you clap your hands And sing this song, have fun and dance together Ringa ringa ring, change your partner Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes, shake your body ROCK Why so serious? Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on Come on girls Come on boys Come on Come on Come on Come on Head, shoulders, knees and toes, swag Music Video Category:Singles Category:G-Dragon